Billy Ray (character)
"Now remember folks.... That is NOT a firearm!" Billy Ray is the Trash version of Grill Master, Weeaboo Wally, and Triggered Snake. He is the main protagonist of the Billy Ray series. Billy Ray 1: How to protect yerself Billy Ray made his first appearance in Billy Ray 1: How to protect yerself. He and his best pal Rufus made an instructional video on how to protect yourself. Billy Ray goes over 5 lessons on how to do such, and uses Rufus as a test dummy many times. Billy Ray is knowledgeable in self-defense and how to combat opponents, and this video demonstrated it perfectly. A majority of his powers and abilities (before learning B.D.S.M.) are shown in Billy Ray 1, unlike Rufus. Billy Ray 2: The Brotherhood of the Dark Style of Martial Arts Billy Ray made a return to the channel in Billy Ray 2: The Brotherhood of the Dark Style of Martial Arts. In his first scene he is shown to break the 4th wall, which he did a number of times in Billy Ray 1. He adopts Rufus because of the lack of family Rufus and Billy Ray have. As they do, Weeaboo Wally (who was sent to the Trash Realm by Tran-Man) enters and demands for Amiibos they own. Billy Ray escapes and seeks out Fuckleberyy Hinn to teach him B.D.S.M. so he can fight off Weeaboo Wally. It is there that Billy Ray perfectly masters the art of the B.D.S.M. However, when Billy Ray woke Fuckleberry Hinn from his slumber, it unleashed a dark energy into the air (which Weeaboo Sage was able to detect). Using the power of the B.D.S.M. along side Rufus' Controlled Weeaboosim, they were able to defeat Abortion Man and Meninist Max. However, Billy Ray dies temporarily when Meninist Max throws his fedora at Billy Ray. Billy Ray was revived by Weeaboo Sage however, but it is unknown if he can be revived again in the future. Billy Ray 3: The Sons of the Triggered Billy Ray plays a main role in Billy Ray 3: The Sons of the Triggered Abilities CQC and Swordplay Billy Ray, being the self defense master he is, knows all about fighting both unarmed and armed. Billy Ray has learned the ways of "Kun-fu" (not to be confused with "Kung-Fu") and can punch with at least 2,000 Newtons. Billy Ray also knows the sword fighting style of Kenjustu, most similarly to a flashy anime ninja. Energy Blasts Billy Ray knows how to gather the spirit and energy of the earth, wield it in his hands, and then bast it at his opponent. The way of The B.D.S.M. Billy Ray learned how to harness the power of the B.D.S.M. from Fuckleberry Hinn. B.D.S.M. is used by Billy Ray to fuel his ability to use his belt as a whip (similar to Fuckleberry Hinn). Personality Billy Ray acts like a stereotypical redneck, with the slurred accent, low intelligence, racism, and homophobia. However, underneath this outside personality is someone who care about the human race. He went out of his way to teach the youth of America and the world how to defend themselves, and took on the responisibily of power to fight off Weeaboo Wally in the events of Billy Ray 2.Billy Ray also seems to have some form of compassion when it comes to family loss, as when Rufus said that his mother and father were gone now Billy Ray took it upon himself to adopt the small child. Trivia * Billy Ray's name was not made in spite or reference to Billy Ray Cyrus * The concept for Billy Ray (character and series) actually came from JDasherX's family one day making redneck puns at dinner back in 2011. * Billy Ray was the first character to not have his lines ad-libbed. All his lines are 100% scripted before hand * Billy Ray's outfit always changes with every video he appears in Gallery Other Trash Realm realm characters Main Characters from realm: # Billy Ray (Character) # Rufus # Fuckleberry Hinn # Weeaboo Sage Minor Characters from realm: # Racist Randy Other Realm's Characters Meme Realm Trash Realm Anime Realm Offended Realm =